


Cuddling

by HopeIsADrug



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsADrug/pseuds/HopeIsADrug
Summary: Pekoyama has an awful day and Kuzuryuu comforts her.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't that long. I just wanted to write some Kuzupeko TwT

Pekoyama flopped onto her bed. She sighed loudly, picking up her phone to call her Young Master. Once the phone picked up, the voice of her favorite person flooded through her ears.

"Hey, Pekoyama. What's up?"

She rolled onto her side and spoke into the phone.

"I'm doing well. Are you alright?"

A pause, then an answer.

"Yeah, everything is alright. Hangin' out with Souda, and Komaeda right now. They're fucking annoying but they're good people."

A laugh followed along those words, which nearly made the swordswomen melt. She smiled involuntarily as she listened to him talk about his friends.

"That's wonderful, Young Master."

A bit of silence followed afterwards. She thought he had gotten into trouble, and went to get up from her bed, when a whisper came through.

"H-Hey, I already told you that you can call me Kuzuryuu..."

"Apologies, Kuzuryuu-san."

"That's better."

They chatted for a while, before Kuzuryuu asked an interesting question.

"Hey... You said that you were fine earlier, right? Are you actually fine, or are you just saying that?"

She thought for a bit. She surely didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to make her Young Mas- Kuzuryuu feel bad for her.

"Are you actually good, or is there something wrong?"

She accidentally whimpered, which definitely caught the yakuza's attention.

"That was an acci-"

"I'll be there in a few, okay?"

Before she could interject, he had already hung up.

* * *

Pekoyama decided to do a bit of tidying, if Kuzuryuu was coming over. As she finished washing dishes, she heard a knock at the door. She dried off her hands and opened the door. She was immediately enveloped in tightening arms.

"You okay?"

The voice rang. Pekoyama looked down, to be delighted by the face looking back at her.

"I said I am fine, Kuzuryuu-san. You may leave if yo-"

"I'm staying."

He stated, walking in and closing the door behind him. Pekoyama watched as the short man removed his shoes and sat down on the living room couch. He looked to her and patted his lap.

"Come lay down."

He said. Pekoyama wanted to interject, but an overwhelming part of her wanted to do as he said. And she did. They just layed in a comfortable silence for a while, before Kuzuryuu spoke up.

"Hey, Pekoyama..."

Said girl looked up at her companion.

"Yes, Young Mas- Kuzuryuu-san?"

Kuzuryuu smiled assuringly as she made her mistake.

"You're learning."

He chuckled, before suddenly making a serious face.

"Do you... have a crush on anyone?"

Pekoyama tilted her head in confusion at Kuzuryuu's question.

"What is... a crush...?"

Kuzuryuu's jaw dropped slightly.

"Wait, you don't know what that is...?"

Pekoyama shook her head.

"W-Whatever... It means you're in love with someone, I think..."

Pekoyama blushed slightly.

"Y-Yes."

Kuzuryuu nodded slowly, taking note on how that was the first time he had heard the silver-haired girl stutter.

"Who is it...?"

He asked in a disappointed tone.

"Will you promise not to hate me?"

Pekoyama asked worried. Kuzuryuu grinned.

"I'd never fucking hate you, Peko!"

Pekoyama blushed at the use of her first name as she played with her thumbs.

"I-It's... you..."

Kuzuryuu sat in complete shock, not a single word left his mouth.

"I apologize. I will stay as far away as possible when you are not in need of prot-"

"Peko! I never fucking said anything like that!"

He half-shouted.

"A-And I'm happy you like me... because I like you too..."

It was Pekoyama's turn for a jaw drop.

"I-I-"

Kuzuryuu smiled.

"Hey, now that I think about it... You can call me Fuyuhiko."

Pekoyama nearly passed out right there, on the couch.

"Okay, Peko?"

She nodded quickly. Kuzuryuu grinned and placed a kiss on Pekoyama's forehead.

"I love you."

Pekoyama flushed red.

"I love you too... Fuyuhiko-san..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kuzupeko fluff has ended my entire existance.


End file.
